May the fourth be with you
by Valenntine2000
Summary: One-shot A fourth of july fluffiness with star wars refrences. Hope you enjoy!


Me: O.k. May the fourth be with you is mine. I wish to coin it. so, if you use it give me credit. Otherwise, please don't. And hope you enjoy!

Yami: happy fourth of July!

Atemu: she owns nothing, and kazuki takahashi owns yugioh.

Yugi: to the story!

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen making dinner at the moment. It was fourth of July and he wanted to surprise his two lovers with a huge meal. Earlier Atemu came up to him and said he had a surprise, but... It didn't seem so likely now. 'I mean it is half way through the day or more already and nothing special. Kinda sad how neither Atemu or Yami thought of me, but I thought of them.' Yugi sighed at his thoughts. He continued making his meal and called them down once everything had been set up.

Atemu and Yami came running down the stairs and walked into the dining room. The gasped at what they saw! The room was dimmed in light, and was very shadowed. It had a huge table in the center and had an elegant white table cloth drapped across it. On the table was a huge vase with sparklers going and red, white, and blue roses around them. Platters had been set out with multiple ranges of food. Some burgers, some spinach, some hot doge, some of you name it! Then plates sat at 3 seats with matching silverware.

Yami and Atemu looked at yugi wide eyed, mouthes dropped. Yugi was dressed in a long sleeve brown shirt, black leather pants, tennis shoes, the puzzle, his leathers bracelets, and his leather choker. Atemu went over to yugi and hugged his waist. He kissed yugi on his lips and licked them. Yugi moaned and opened them. Atemu shot his tongue in and mapped out yugi's mouth. Once air was needed Atemu pulled away with a sting of saliva still connecting them. Soon it broke and Atemu said, "thank you, yugi. This... It's amazing!" Yugi smiled a little and hugged him.

Yami made his way over as atemu kissed him and once Atemu finished Yami picked him up through him a little and then caught him again hugging him. Atemu looked at Yami with eyes that read, "this isn't over" and sat at the table. Yugi then said, "alright Yami you can put me down now!" Yami then complied and both sat down. Then Atemu and Yami noticed both their favorite foods where made too! Not just a whole bunch of everything under the sun, but their favorites! Both gathered a whole bunch of food on their plate and dug in! Yugi laughed at them and loaded his plate too. All three ate and finished in what seemed like a blink of an eye to them.

Once done, Yugi stood up and said, "hey, how about we go outside and watch the sunset?" Both Yami and Atemu smiled at him and said, "a beautiful idea." They then walked out of the dining room, past the kitchen and out the back door. The walked down the steps and to the end of the patio onto the yard.

Yami then walked over and saw the sun sinking behind the hill, with Atemu next to him and Yugi leaning on him. They stayed like that until the sun was no longer seen and once gone Yami stepped away from both and stood in front of them. Yami smirked and said, "hey yugi? Guess what I got you for the fourth of July!" Yugi smiled and Atemu sweat dropped.

Yugi said, "is it... a Darth Vader costume!?" You see yugi has been wanting to dress up and cosplay him for a while, but that's another story altogether. Yami said, "nope~ guess again young skywalker!" Yugi giggled and guessed, " I don't know!" Yami smirked more and said, "Atemu can you save the universe and guess my surprise!"

Atemu just sweat dropped again and said, "I'd rather not Yami." Yami whined, "come on!~ Guess!" Atemu sighed and said, "is it sparklers?" Yami smiled and said, "of course! Luke you saved us!" Atemu grumbled, "yeah saved us from your stupidity."

Yami took the box out and grinned opening it and handing one to both of them. He kept one fort himself and set everything on the table. He quickly ran inside, got his lighter, and then lit his and yugi's sparkler. Yami waved it around having fun looking at the colors and patterns.

Yugi once his was lit ran onto the grass and ran in circles enjoying the sensation.

Atemu lit his own and then smirked waving his around to write.

Atemu called yugi over and said, "hey yugi... Yami... Have a look!" Both stopped and turned to Atemu and saw his soon faded, but before it could Both gasped and cried, "yes!"

**The message: "will you Luke and Anaken marry me?" **

* * *

Me: Aww! Too cute if you ask me! So review if you like and happy fourth of July!

Yami: I loved it! Thx Val!

Atemu: it was really good. Until next story! *waves*

Yugi and Yami: bye! ^.^


End file.
